Words are Not Needed
by Rhea-LOCKWING
Summary: Short one-shot about Ayanami and Teito. Though they don't say it, what they do for each other is more than enough. See what happens when they are alone one late night. A sweet short story, slight AU and slight OOC, no pairings.


Author's Notes

So this is my first 07 GHOST fanfiction. Actually it is my first fanfiction ever and also the first ever proper, completed story that I've written that I put a lot of work into. Please, be kind since I am still a beginner. Helpful reviews and comments will be appreciated. This fanfic is written and reviewed by me as there is no one else to help me. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Words are not needed**

It was well past midnight in the Barsburg Empire. In the Hohburg Fortress, the Chief of Staff and his begleiter were alone in the main office of the Black Hawks unit. Everyone else had finished for the day and they were probably fast asleep. Teito was getting ready to go, too. Cleaning up the mess on his desk from the day's work, Teito was exhausted and longed for the soft, comfy bed back in his own room. Taking a glance at his superior, he saw that Ayanami seemed to have no intention of leaving anytime soon, judging from the large pile of documents still on his desk and the fact that he made no attempts at stopping or resting. Of course, it was not strange to see something like this since the brunette learned a long time ago that his boss is a complete workaholic. Every day, the general is the first one in the office and always the last to leave and that made people wonder whether he left at all. Teito really didn't know what to think of him. After all, besides giving out orders or information from the army, the general really doesn't make much small talk nor does he show much emotion, not even to his own subordinates. It goes on to the point where Teito isn't sure if he should be concerned or infuriated.

Just as the boy was about to walk out the door, he paused. Though it's probably useless, Teito looked over his shoulder at the general behind him and suggested, "Ayanami-sama, it's getting late. Shouldn't you get some sleep? You shouldn't overwork yourself and also, you can always finish those papers tomorrow." Then, without waiting to hear or see the response from his superior, if there even was one, Teito left the office, gently closing the door behind him. Walking down the empty hallway, he stretched his arms and back now that the day was over. He was definitely ready to get some much needed rest. Halfway back to his room however, Teito realized he had left something on his desk and quickly retraced his steps.

When he stepped back in the office, for a short second, he suddenly forgot what he was doing due to shock. What surprised him wasn't what he found inside the office but what he _didn't_ find. Teito was now looking at the empty chair where his superior was sitting just moments ago. It was surprising to know that Ayanami had heard his suggestion and actually _listened _to it.

It was also unusual for the office to be empty unless all the members were at an important meeting. There were only so many times that Teito ended up in the office alone since he first started working here. Snapping back to reality, Teito quickly walked to his desk to take what he came to get. Task now finished, the brunette was about to leave when he stopped. He looked at Ayanami's desk with the huge stack of paperwork that still needed to be finished. The gigantic stack of papers was actually intimidating considering Teito had finished an uncountable amount since he first started working here and an endless wave of it comes back each and every day. Still staring at the pile, a thought went through Teito's mind. At that point, he really didn't know what prompted him to do what he was about to do next.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Next morning…

It was just before dawn and Chief of Staff Ayanami was walking down the hallway heading back to work. His mind was still on the documents which he failed to finish the previous night. Though he didn't show it, in his heart, he was practically dreading the work that was definitely going to land on his desk today. When he walked into the supposedly empty office, preparing for the worst, slight surprise registered on his face when he realized what he was seeing. Instead of standing alone in the silent room, he found his begleiter there….. sleeping. Teito was sound asleep with a peaceful expression on his face right next to a stack of, now finished, documents. His breathing was slow and even and there were still a few pieces of unfinished paper on Teito's desk. Teito was sleeping on one of them with a pen still in his hand. Walking over to his begleiter who was unaware of anything around him, the man looked at the boy and sighed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sunlight was shining into the empty office when Teito woke up. The boy blinked a few times to try to clear away the fog of sleep lingering in his head. He yawned, gently rubbed his blurry eyes, and slowly sat up. Staring out the window, the first thing that hit him was that if the sun was this high in the sky, he was incredibly late for work. Coming to that conclusion, Teito immediately panicked and was about to rush to do the work he was supposed to be doing when he realized something else. Pausing in order to get his bearings, he saw that he was sitting on the couch in the office, which was strange because he didn't remember falling asleep there. The last place he remembered being in was sitting at his desk. Then, his gaze trailed down to the blanket, which he didn't remember ever being on him either, that was covering him which, he found, was not actually a blanket. Seeing the black and gold fabric, it finally dawned on Teito when the military coat that was covering him had a vague and familiar scent that the said coat belonged to Ayanami. At the thought of being carried by his superior, surprise and embarrassment made their way into his head as a slight blush colored his cheeks. It was a while before that subsided and the brunette composed himself. Seeing that he was alone, he was wondering where his superior was when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Searching for the source of the sound, Teito found Konatsu walking into the room.

"Oh! Teito, you're awake," the blond said with a smile.

"Konatsu-kun… Where is Ayanami-sama?"

"Ayanami-sama is at a meeting right now."

"I see… How come nobody woke me up?"

Hearing that, Konatsu gave a small smile which only confused the brunette. Unlike Teito, the other members of the Black Hawks have been with Ayanami much longer and understand him better. So when they walked in that morning and saw that Teito was asleep and Ayanami was doing nothing to wake him up, that was all the explanation they needed. So in response to Teito's question, Konatsu just said, "Ayanami-sama implied not to disturb you."

Having said that, Konatsu left the papers he was holding on his desk and left the office, closing the door behind him. Alone again, Teito was sitting on the couch pondering on Konatsu's reply. Though he hasn't worked in the Black Hawks unit for very long, he has learned a few things, some of which being about his superior. Teito knows very well the bad relations Ayanami has with the other high-ranking officials and the merciless attitude he has towards everything. However, he also knows that whenever someone glares or whispers fearfully in Ayanami's presence, those people know nothing about him at all. Unlike them, Teito and the other members of the Black Hawks had seen and gotten to know another side to the cold Chief of Staff. Understanding the unsaid words behind what Ayanami did for Teito, the boy let a small, soft smile surface on his face.

_Fin_


End file.
